legacy_of_the_dragonborn_deutschfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Compatibility Patches
Some Mods require a compatibility patch to ensure that they will not cause problems for each other in your game. An example of this are mods that add items which Legacy will also add or mods that change an area where Legacy has placed items. Found either in the main versions installer or updated patches can also be found at: Solitude Support Provides navmesh and static support for the museum and Open Cities. Requires a new save on initial install. Provides navmesh and static support for the museum and the city. Allows the Solitude Bathhouse mod to play nice with Legacy. Compatibility patch for Solitude Skyway Museum Expansions Mad Masker Addon Patch This mod provides gallery support in the hall of oddities for Mad Masker by making several adjustments to the store and many of its items. Please read the Readme for more information. Requires Mad Masker to run correctly. Mad Masker is unavailable on the Nexus. Integrates support for More Interesting Loot by opening up an additional exhibit for many of the items and places the items from MIL randomly into leveled loot containers. Static Loot This is a complete rework of existing MIL patch. It's a REPLACER. It has a different name and does mostly the same things, but you should NOT use it with the existing More Interesting Loot patch - you WILL have problems. Patch for Legacy and Oblivion Artifacts Pack v5.5. A combination patch will also be installed in a seperate directory if you are also using the !More Interesting Loot" mod. Patch for Legacy and Artifacts of Boethiah Patch for Legacy and "Amulets of Skyrim" Patch for Legacy and Real Shelter mod to add shelter from weather for Legacy added buildings. Patch courtesy of kojak747. Armory The installer provides a patch, however if Immersive Armors is also used the combo patch must be used instead. The installer provides a patch, however if Immersive Weapons is also used the combo patch must be used instead. Ensure that these patches are loaded AFTER the Immersive Weapons and Armors. The installer provides a patch, however if all other mods listed above are installed, you will need a combo patch for all four mods. Item Patches Integrates Complete Alchemy and Cooking Overhaul into Legacy. Patch by DrMonops and SirJesto. Combines leveled lists and adjusts some item and display appearances. Integrates Weapons and Armor Fixes Remade into the museum Integrates the museum and its items into the Complete Crafting Overhaul system. Patch supplied by Hazado. Integrates Clothing and Clutter Fixes into the museum. Patch by SirJesto. CCF+WAFR+CCOR Combo Patch Combines the three patches for Clothing and Clutter fixes, Weapon and Armor fixes Remade and Complete Crafting overhaul into one patch. Deselect the three individual patches when using this one! Integrates Undeath into the Museum. Overhaul Systems Requiem patch for Legacy. Supplied by Rylasasin Additionally there is a Patch available if you use both Requiem and More interesting loot or if you use the Static Loot Patch (don't use both MIL patches). Integrates the Museum with Skyrim Redone Integrates Legacy with YASH (Yet Another Skyrim Hardcore mod). Patch by SirJesto Additional Patches Allows Support for the Legacy NPC, Henry. Patch supplied by Bigdeanno. Allows Cutting Room Floor to work properly with Legacy. Patch by Ishara Meradin, Mebantiza and SirJesto A static version of the Dev Aveza is already in Legacy, however to freely fly around with it (not just fast travel points). the Original mod and the patch are required. Creates item compatibility and story integration between MAS and Legacy. Ties the acquisition of the moon and star ring for Legacy's shattered legacy quest into the moon and star main quest. This patch also changes the rewards offered by the Nerevarine to: Mace of Slurring, Magebane, or Staff of Hellfire, all ICA custom made, exclusive items only obtainable with this patch. After choosing the reward, the other two items will be enabled in game to be found. NOTICE: Because the patch alters legacy and moon and star's main questlines, at bare minimum, MAS and the Legacy patch MUST be installed together at the same time, preferably, the same time as legacy is installed, or at very least either before Shattered legacy is started or after it is done. 3rd Party Patches Integrates an impressive sorting system into Legacy. Patch supplied by Mebantiza. Gives AOS2 sounds to some weapons. Patch by SirJesto. Modifies a Dragon Priest staff. Patch by SirJesto. Adds a few death items to the leveled lists. Patch by SirJesto. Ensures Legacy's Keywords for notes are carried forward as well as BCS texture for Kodlak's Journal. Patch by SirJesto. Ensures Legacy's version of Frost's ownership papers are carried forward. This patch is not necessary if you load Legacy AFTER Immersive Horses. Patch by SirJesto. Maintains compatibility with Sofia follower mod by fixing being trapped under Dragonreach Dungeon. Patch by SirJesto. Modifies some abilities for a few unique Items. Patch by SirJesto. Patch designed to make the Legacy content fit within this system. Replaces the spiders and chaurus in Legacy with alternate enemies. Patch by SirJesto. Non-Automatic Skill Books provides a version for Legacy now, removing the need of a patch as it is a single .esp Removes the auto skill point gain for the Lost Library books integrated in Legacy. Patch by SirJesto. This file ensures compatibility between Legacy and Realistic Needs and Diseases. Patch by SirJesto. Made for the version of RND found HERE only http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/75876/? This file ensures compatibility between Legacy and Skyrim Coin Replacer Redux. Patch by SirJesto. Compatibility patch for The Men of Winter mod. Patch by SirJesto. This file ensures compatibility between Legacy and Dark Brotherhood Reborn. Patch by SirJesto. This file ensures compatibility between Legacy and Beyond Reach. Patch by SirJesto. This file ensures compatibility between Legacy and Dark Brotherhood for Good Guys. Patch by SirJesto. Allows Support for the Legacy NPC, Henry. Patch supplied by arkayn71 Patch ensures compatibility between Legacy and Improved Artifacts Collection (Complete). Patch by SirJesto Separate Patches Adds an immersive entry note into becoming the museum relic hunter for those who do not have LAL, or for those who don't make the choice to be the relic hunter. Fixes problems for those players who want to play with the full system. Supplied by Mebantiza. DOESNT ADD ITEMS only addresses vanilla conflicts. Legacy patch for Morrowloot Ultimate Simplified. This file is NOT included in the Patcher. Unofficial Legacy patch Fixes minor text, graphical icon and other minor issues. To be used with v16.x. Patch by Kelsenellenelvian Category:Extra